


The Miraculous night before Christmas

by CoraBug4904



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraBug4904/pseuds/CoraBug4904
Summary: Gather around and hear about the most interesting Akuma Ladybug and Cat noir have come to see as of now.  Everyone has nightmares, but what will happen when a girl get's picked on for having them and  Hawkmoth gives her the power to turn everything and everyone into a living nightmare to make everyone feel her pain.





	1. Who will be who

In this story, the Miraculous Cast have traveled to the wonderful world of Tim bourton

Adrien Agrest as Jack skellington

Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Sally

Chloé Bourgeois as Oggie boogie

Plagg as Zero

Tikki as Sallys black cat

Nino Lahiffe as Lock

Alya Césaire as Shock

Nathaniel Kurtzberg as Barrel

Max as Dr. Finklestein

Mr. Damocles as the Mayor of Halloween town

Tom Dupain as Santa Claus (Sandy Claw)

Ivan Bruel as Behemoth

Lê Chiến Kim as Clown with tear-away face 

Juleka Couffaine as Helgamine (the tall witch) 

Rose Lavillant as Zeldaborne (the short witch) 

Duusu as the Zombie Accordion player named Jimmy

Nooroo as the Zombie bass player named Jim

Trixx as Zombie Sax Player (who is famous for the line "Nice work, bone daddy") named James

Sabrina Raincomprix as Jewel Finklestein 

I will be going by the Miraculous cast names, not Tim Burton's The nightmare before Christmas Character names, so I made this list to show your guys who's who. You can come back to this list if you forget. This will not be exactly like the original storyline of the Tim Burton film, I will be making my own changes. 

Now that we got that out of the way let the story begin...


	2. The making of Oggie Boogie

Gather around and hear about the most interesting Akuma Ladybug and Cat noir have come to see as of now. Everyone has nightmare from now and then, but Chloé Bourgeois has been having them more and more often, affecting her sleep and her beauty. She has grown so angry at herself for being so weak, and she was confused as to why she was having these nightmares. She decided to confide in her best friend Sabrina. While talking with her Alix was walking by and eavesdropped on the two girls. She burst out laughing at Chloé.

"Wow! Perfect Chloé Bourgeois have nightmares like a little kid! That's priceless." Chloé was beet red from embarrassment and ran out of the locker room in tears.

She sat underneath a tree sobbing. 

"Why can't I get rid of this nightmare! She's right I am a child!" While Chloé sobbed, a little black butterfly flew into her neckless.

"Oogie Boogie, I am Hawkmoth. I'll give you the power to turn your world into a living nightmare for everyone with the snap of your finger. All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Chloé walked in on Miss Bustier's class. Everyone stared at the girl who just walked in. She wore an old brown and green ballgown, her neon green hair rested gracefully on her shoulders, she had snacks and bug crawling all over her.

"I am Oogie Boogie!; Your worst nightmare." Before anyone could react she touched the black and white snake that was wrapped around her neck and snapped her finger's. Miss Bustier's class vanished before anyone could yell for help.


	3. Who are you?

It was cold, dark, and windy. Marinette groaned as she sat up on the hard ground she was laying on. She looked around and almost screamed when she saw the boy lying next to her. His body was no longer a body, he was a Skeleton in a black and white suit with a big bat bow. His hair was snow white and around his eyes were black, and his lips look like they were sewn up. His hairstyle reminded Marinette of someone she knew. The boy slowly started to get up himself. When he was sitting fully up, Marinette asked.

"Um, w-who are you?" 

The boy turned to look at the girl next to him and was taken back by what he saw. She had long red hair and skin was pale blue with stitches all over, the dress she wore was kind of a mess. It looked like someone ran out of fabric every now and then and used what they had lying around. Her eyes were black and her lips were ruby red. She was pretty cute. Her voice sounded like someone he knew. 

"I-I'm, uh, Adrien. I think." 

"A-Adrien?!?" 

"Yes?" The girl tucked a piece of losing hair behind her ear.

"It's me. Marinette."

"Marinette!?!" Adrien and Marinette both stood up. 

"Is that really you Adrien?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you kinda look like a skeleton." 

"What!?!" Adrien didn't have a good balance too begin with and hearing that your skeleton from a girl who he knows would never lie to him, kinda through him comply off balance. He stumbled backward a little before falling. Marinette tried to catch him but her arm popped off. Adrien sat up and looked down at his right arm. Marinette's left arm was still holding onto his. Marinette just looked with horror. Adrien stood up and held out her arm.

"Need a hand?" 

Marinette took her left arm back and looked at it with wonder now. 

"If your skeleton, I'm guessing I don't look like Marinette anymore."

"Yeah. You look like a rag doll."

"What! I'm terrified of rag dolls. They just stare at you with blank eyes. But that would make sense as to why my arm fell off." Marinette chuckled. Adrien smiled. This was the most Marinette had ever opened up to him without stammering. Scratch that. This was the most Marinette had ever said to him period. But, Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of her. Try as he might, Marinette was just too cute like a Ragdoll.

"Now, how am I going to get this back on?" 

"I'm not sure." 

Marinette went to go walk around to try to get some ideas as to how she could get her arm back on. She wasn't used to her new body's weight and size and fell on top of Adrien.

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's ok. Your not hurt though, right?"

"No, I'm good." They stood in an awkward silence. Marinette looked down. Near her feet were a spool of thread and a sewing needle.

"Huh?" 

Marinette bent down and pick the items ups. 

"That's strange. How'd that get there?"

"Maybe it fell when you did?"

"Maybe. But why?" Adrien walked over next to Marinette.

"Well, there are stitches all over you. Maybe you have to sew your arm back on."

"That's a good Idea." 

Just as Marinette sewed the last stitching on her arm, she heard a voice call out a name.

"Sally! Where is that wretched girl!?!" A boy in a wheelchair came around the corner. 

"Ah, Sally there you are." 

"Max?" They both said in unison. Max looked at them both in confusion. 

"I am not this Max character you speak of. You both very well know who I am." Adrien and Marinette both shook their heads.

"Sorry, but we don't know you," Adrien said. Max ignored him. 

"Sally come here." Marinette pointed to herself. 

"Me?"

"Yes! Who else named Sally is around." Marinette walked forward towards the mysteries boy who looks a lot like Max. Max grabbed Marinettes right arm and started up in his wheelchair. 

"H-Hey, what are doing?" Marinette said while trying to stay her ground. 

"I'm taking you home! And I'll see to it your punished for sneaking out again for the second time this month!" 

"Three times," Marinette said without thinking. Why did she say that? Max turned his chair around and gripped onto Marinette harder. 

"YOUR MINE YOU KNOW I MADE YOU!" Marinette didn't know to respond. 

"You're coming with me." 

"No. I'm. NOT!" Marinette said. She pulled the stitching out of her right elbow like it was second nature to her and ran back towards Adrien and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me." She said, a little too calmly for Adrien's liking. 

~

Marinette led them to a graveyard just out of town. 

"What happened back there?" Adrien asked.

"I-I don't really know. I said things without thinking, and I pulled my arm off like I'd done it many times before. I knew what stitch to pull at"

"Speaking of which, you now don't have your right arm. Max does." 

"Yeah, I didn't really think that though did I?"

"Not really." They both laughed. They didn't even know where they were but they were laughing just being in each others presence, that a good sign, right? 

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Marinette asked. Adrien looked around for a clue as to where they were.

"Halloween town?" Adrien said out loud.

"Huh?" 

"Look." Adrien walked to the front of the gates they walked through and to the right was a sign the read, Halloween town.

"T-That doesn't make any sense. Holloween? As in the American Holiday? Why would we be here?" Marinette said.

"Well, maybe the Akuma had something to do with it."

"I totally forgot about the Akuma. But why would she bring us here? And why does it seem like we're the only ones that remember anything? That was clearly Max back there, but he didn't seem to remember anything. He called me Sally. He wasn't even acting like himself. He was a totally different person."

"Your right. This doesn't make any sense. Maybe we should look around to see if anyone else acts like Max." 

"You'll just waste your time kid." Adrien froze at the voice. It sounded like his kwami, but that's not possible. Plagg would never come out in the open for anything. Exempt his beloved cheese.

"Plagg?"

"Who's Plagg?" Marinette asked in a shaky voice.

"I am!" A ghost dog came out of hiding. Adrien was taken back by what he saw. Was that really Plagg? His black cat Kawmi in a ghost dog body. Adrien hunched over laughing. Plagg would always rant about how much he hated dogs and how glad he wasn't a dog kwami. Yet here he was. A ghost dog. 

"I-I'm sorry Plagg. But your-"

"A dog. I know. You don't need to point that out, kid."

"Um, Adrien? You seem to know more about this than I do. Care to explain?" Adrien looked at Plagg with a "What do I say?" look. 

"I'm his Kwami. Plagg. In reality, I'm a black cat. But nope! Here I am! My worst nightmare! A fricken dog!" Marinette stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Tiki had always told her about Cat Noir's Kwami. She would tell Marinette stories about some of the adventures they had together, and in all the tales Tiki told, her partner was always a black cat Kwami named-

"Plagg!" Adriens voice rang out.

"What? It had to happen sooner or later."

"Did it really? Or are you just upset about being a-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"Say what? A dog?"

"Why you little-"

"C-Cat?" Adrien froze and turned to look at the girl standing next to her with a scared look on her face. How did she know? Plagg only said he was a Kwami. How would she... His thought trailed off. He look Marinette in the eyes.

"LadyBug?

"B-But how?" Adrien could see tears start to form behind Marinettes eyes, he felt them coming himself. Adrien was looking at his Partner in the red suit. Was she, crying? Because of him? Marinette stumbled backward.

"N-No." 

"No?"

"No. You can't be him. You just can't." Marinette said while backing up even more. 

"Marinette..." Adrien couldn't help but let tears fall when she said,

"I have to go." And run through the gate back to town. 

"Marinette wait!" Marinette just kept on running without looking back. She couldn't do this right now. Or maybe ever.


	4. I'm sorry

Adrien was looking everywhere for Marinette. Where could she be? Halloween town was pretty small, so why couldn't he find her. 

"Plagg, why'd you have to go and blurt out that I'm Cat Noir?" Adrien asked in an irritated tone.

"Because it's easier to explain what's happening."

"Ok, what is happening?" 

"Go find your lady than I'll explain. I don't want to do it twice" Adrien sighed. His Kwami could be like that sometimes. Adrien had looked all over town but he couldn't find her. He decided to ask somebody. He saw two witches standing around.

"Um, excuse me?" He asked the tall witch. She looked just like Juleka. 

"Yea-" Juleka got cut off from the smaller witch next to her squealing.

"She looks like Rose," Adrien thought to himself.

"It's Jack Skellington Zeldaborne! The Jack Skellington! It's an honor meeting you sir." 

"Zeldaborne he's talked to us before. Why must you do this every time you see him?"

"It's not everyday royalty talks to you."

"I'm sorry? Did you say royalty?" Adrien asked cutting in. Juleka and Rose looked at him. They both started to laugh. 

"Yeah, your Jack, king of the pumpkin patch. It's in your name, Jack the Pumpkin King." Juleka said.

"Oh, yeah, silly me. But anyways, do you girls know were Marinette is?"

"Who's Marinette?" Rose asked.

"Crap, that's not her name in this world. What did Max call her again?" Adrien started to think back to when they met Max.

"Oh, uh, I mean Sally. I need to find her."

"Why? So you can make wedding plans?" Juleka asked in a playful tone. 

"What!?!"

"Oh, don't mind her, your majesty. Everyone in town knows Sally likes you, and Zeldaborne over here likes to make fun of sally for that."

"Oh, uh ok. And please, call me Adrien. I mean Jack!" Adrien quickly caught himself. 

"Ok. But to answer your question, Dr. Finklestein took her to his laboratory."

"What! Where is it!?!"

"Right there." Rose turned around and pointed to Dr. Finklestein's laboratory at the end of the road they were on. 

"Thank you!" Adrien yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the laboratory.

"Anytime Jack!"

~

Marinette was locked in her room. She didn't like this at all. Why did she run away from Adrien? This was all her fault. If she'd just stayed with him, she wouldn't have been separated from him, and he could have stopped her from walking to Max. She didn't know why she came here, she didn't know why she did anything these last few hours. She acts like a completely different person sometimes. Marinette paced around her room, trying to figure out how to get out of this. Marinette jumped when she heard the doorbell. She walked up to the door and placed her ear on it to listen. 

"Hello, uh, Doctor. I'm looking for, um, Sally?" The boy said in a shaky voice.

"What for?" Max asked.

"I need to talk to her about something."

"Is it about your Sandy Claws outfit?"

"My what?" Marinette looked at the bed in the corner of the room, on top was a red and white outfit that's half finished. Marinette thought that it looked like a Santa Clause outfit. Marinette went back to listening.

"Your Sandy Claws outfit. I didn't think Sally was ready for you to have a fitting yet. She still has a few weeks left until Christmas. But that girl could sew for hours life if I would let her."

"Ah, well, she said she was ready for me to try it on. So, uh, if you'll just show me to, um, Sally, that would be great."

"Right this way." Marinette ran to her bed and hid the unfinished Santa Clause outfit under the blanket. Her door opened and she saw Adrien standing in the door frame, Plagg floating next to him. 

"Um, thank you, Ma- um, Doctor," Adrien said to Max without taking his eyes off of the girl sitting on the bed in the corner of the room. Max grunted and wheeled his way out. Adrien shut the door and turned towards Marinette. 

"Mari, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Plagg said it was easier for him to explain to us what happened if you knew. That's no excuse for his behavior though. I'm sorry, and I'm sure Plagg is too. Right Plagg?" The ghost dog just grunted.

"Right Plagg?" Adrien pushed on. Plagg sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry Marinette. It was uncool of me." Marinette stood up and walked over towards Adrien. She was standing right in front of her partner in black and high school crush. She wrapped her arm around him. 

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You probably think I'm disappointed with who's behind the mask. I know I would think that if you acted like how I did." Adrien hugged her back and asked,

"Are you?" 

"Am I what?"

"Disappointed."

"What!" Marinette let go and looked Adrien in his the eyes.

"No, I'm not. I would never be."

"Then why did you run off like you did?" Marinette started to fidget with her hands.

"I, uh,"

"Marinette? You can tell me." She took a deep breath.

"I was disappointed in myself."

"What? Why would you be disappointed with yourself." 

"It's just-" Marinette turned around and started to walk towards the window.

"I'm not anything like her. Ladybug that is. I'm not brave, strong, or clever. I'm just Marinette. The shy, clumsy, dumb girl in class. I'm not Ladybug."

"Marinette..." Adrien started to walked towards her. The sun was starting to set now. The rays of light were hitting Marinette just right. Her face glowed, but Adrien could also see her tears shining in the fading light.

"You know that's not true. I know that's not true and I'm always right." Adrien said in a playful tone. Marinette chuckled and looked at him.

"How did I not see it before. You do have some Cat in you.'

"I'm not really sure how anyone hasn't seen it yet. I mean come on! Once you get to know me, I could be his doppelganger. I'm just not that flirty."

"Oh, so the cat finally admits that he is a flirt after all."

"In my defense, I never said I wasn't. And I'm only a flirt towards you." He saw Marinette blushed and go back to looking out the window.

"You know, I couldn't see anyone else being Ladybug now that I know it's you. Your two personality complement each other perfectly. I'm proud to call you my partner."

"Really?" Marinette turned to look at him. 

"Really." The sun has taken its rest beyond the horizon. The Moon has come to take it's placed instead. It's moonbeams landing perfectly on Marinette and Adrien face. Adrien intertwined his hand in Marinette.

"Well, this is all cute and all, but we need to find Tiki and while we do, I'll explain to you two what's happening." Marinette gasped.

"I comply forgot about Tiki. How could I forget about her?" 

"Who's Tiki?"

"My Kwami. Do you have any idea where she could be Plagg." The ghost dog shook his head.

"I don't, that's why we need to find her before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Adrien asked walking towards Plagg.

"If we don't find Tiki in time, Marinette will comply forget about herself and the memories of this Sally character will take over her own memory. I slow down the process for you Adrien, but we need Tiki now!" Adrien turned to look at Marinette. She was visibly shaking. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. 

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Marinette nodded her head.

"Plagg, how long do I have?" Plagg turned to see Marinette walking towards him.

"My guess? Until sunrise. That's right before it's too late for Tiki to help you." Marinette took a deep breath. 

"What are we doing standing around? We need to find her." Adrien nodded and walked towards the door. 

"Let's go." The two of them walked out of Sally's room with Plagg floating behind them, Off to find Tiki.


	5. Wheres Tikki?

Adrien and Marinette walked down the many stairs of the laboratory not saying a word. What do you say to someone who just found out they're losing there memory slowly right next to you? Adrien had no clue what to say or what to do. He knew his Lady would be focusing on anything but her losing memory. He loved that Marinette was his partner in red, and he wanted to do anything he can do to make her happy, but they're not much he can do.

"While I was locked in my room, I thought about what's happening here and I have a theory that might help us find Tikki." Adrien turned his head to Marinette while they walked.

"What theory?"

"Adrien, are you afraid of skeletons? Answer truthfully, I won't judge."

"I, uh, Well, I mean-"

"Yes, he is. He doesn't get much sleep, thinking skeletons are in his closet."

"Plagg!" Adrien yelled at his Kwami. Though he's right, Adrien just doesn't lose sleep over it.

"Thought so." Marinette ran her finger through her long red yarn hair.

"Uh? Why does that matter?" 

"Well, I hate rag dolls, they just stare at you with those blank eyes. But here I am, a living rag doll. Plagg, he's afraid of dogs, he's a ghost dog." She turned to look at Adrien. 

"You're afraid of skeletons." She gestured to all of him. Adrien looked down at his hands and sighed.

"So what you're saying is, we all became our worst living fear?" Adrien asked as they neared the bottom of the stairs. Marinette nodded.

"Yes! So if my theory is right, Tikki should've become her worst fear. Tikki never liked talking about her fear's or weakness to me but..." 

Marinette's voice trailed off and she looked at Plagg. Plagg looked up to see the two looking at him and sighed.

"What!?! Just because I'm her husband, you think I know all her fear's?" 

"Husband!?!" Adrien and Marinette said in unison. Plagg nodded.

"Yeah, Tikki is the goddess of creation, I'm the god of destruction. We're yin-yang. Just like you two. Every Ladybug and Chat Noir our soulmate, if in a romantic way of just as friends." 

If Adrien had skin right now, he would be blushing as much as Marinette is. Or at least he think's she blushing. Since Marinette doesn't have blood or bone, and her body's stuffed with leaves, her cheeks turn pale, so Adrien thought that might be her body's way a blushing and he thought right. Marinette but her hand up to her cheek and rubbed it. Her color came back.

"Ok," Marinette shook her head. "You have no clue what she could be afraid of?" 

"Look, I'd really like to help Tikki, but she a privet Kawmi. She's always been. She never likes talking about past Ladybugs, let alone her fears. I can't do much to help her if she won't open up. Trust me, I've been trying to get her talk about past Ladybugs because sometime's she needs to. She keep's it all in and that's not healthy for a human or Kawmi."

"But, she's talked about a past ladybug with once too me."

"Yeah, once. Let me guess, was it Zelina?" Marinette scratched the back of her head.

"Um, I don't know. She never gave me a name."

"She was Ladybug in Egyptian time."

"Yeah, that was her!" Plagg nodded and floated up to there hight in front of them, Marinette and Adrien both stopped. He wore a sad expression, his ears were down. He looked up at the two.

"She was the only Ladybug to live her full life." Adrien felt his bones go cold. Marinette took a step back and almost fell.

"W-wait! Is being Ladybug, like a death wish?" Marinette asked her voice low and shaky. Adrien went to her side to help her steady her.

"It used to be." Adrien looked at his kwami.

"What do you mean used to be?"

"Think about it kid. The miraculouses were made for good, to fight when those can't. But, what were they fighting? Why did human needs protection from gods and goddesses? Those who held the butterfly miraculous in the past fought alongside the other miraculous holder for the greater good. That means someone using the butterfly miraculous for evil has never happened till recently."

Adrien looked at his Kawmi with confusion. What was he talking about? What could be so powerful and evil that Gods and Goddesses had to come down to help?

"Does it have something to do with the name Inlu?" Marinette asked. She grabbed Adrien's hand and squeezed it. Plagg looked at her in awe.

"Y-yeah. But how did you kn-"

"Tikki had a nightmare once. I guess it was pretty bad, she was yelling in her sleep, "No, Inlu don't do it!" or something along those lines. I never said anything to her though"

"Inlu was a powerful God. The most powerful God we ever knew. Tikki and I were tied for the second most powerful. Inlu was the god of everything dark, his wife Jihi, was the Goddess of everything light. But there power's weren't limited to earth. They had power over the whole universe. Tikki and I, our power are limited to the Milkyway galaxy; your galaxy." Plagg shuddered. 

"But that story's for another time."

"What! Plagg! You can't just leave us there!"

"Sorry kid. I'd like Tikki to be here next to me when I explain it." 

Adrien looked at Marinette who hadn't let go of his hand and kept her eyes fixed on the ghost dog in front of her. She shook her head and started walking. 

"Marinette! You ok?" She turned around to face Adrien. He could tell tear threatened her. 

"Marinette..." His voice was low and quiet. He pulled her into his arm. 

"I'm sorry." He said. Adrien could feel her arms wrap around him and he tightened his grip. Marinette pulled away and looked him the eyes. 

"I want to find Tikki as soon as possible. So let's head out."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Marinette walked to the front door and opened. Cold air hit her making her hair fly up behind her. With the moonlight shining on her, she looked over shoulder and smiled.

"Let's go!" With that, she ran outside having to make Adrien run to catch up to her. Plagg looked at the two running down the driveway laughing and chuckled.

"You really know to pick them Tikki." He floated down, catching up to them.


End file.
